Forever Changed
by DoYouMindIfISlytherin
Summary: We all know Ginny is a necromancer, but no one knows the full story. Learn how she coped with, and developed, her Necromancy. One-shot add on to Liquida Tenebris. can be read as a stand alone if you're determined. Includes Ginny's POV of the LT raid.
1. Chapter 1

When Ginny was younger, she had dreams for herself. She would grow up, marry Harry Potter, and have a whole lot of children. They weren't grand dreams, but they were hers, none the less.

When everything went to hell, Ginny found herself wondering if anything would ever go the way she wanted it too, ever again.

At the tender age of four, Ginny's view on the world was soured. When she thought about it, she wished dearly that she could take that day and blow it from existence. But she couldn't. She remembered the look on her brother's face as he fell to his death. Pure terror. And Ginny fully believed it was her fault.

"I'm older," He had said.

"And I'm bigger than you, and I'm a boy, so I get a turn on the broom first." She had crossed her arms and huffed.

"Fine. But I get the next turn." As soon as he was in the sky, Ginny was super excited. It looked like so much fun.

"Bet you cant go higher!" She shouted.

"Bet you I can!" He shouted back. And he did.

She had dared him to go higher on that damn broom, and as a result, he had died. And still, to this day, only two people on the planet knew that Ron Weasley was dead. Harry Potter and Eris Jager.

Eris had been the one too tell her that she could bring Ron back. She had been so scared, when she discovered he was dead, she was going to try to bury him of the edge of the pitch.

She had suddenly found herself in a strange grey place, and Ron was there, but he was facing away from her.

Eris had spoken then.

"Do not fear the Grey, little necromancer. It is simply the minds storage place, you could say. When someone dies, it just empties out. Nothing will harm you here." Ginny looked around frantically for the voice, not understanding what it meant. But upon not finding it, she turned her attention to Ron.

She kept trying to get into his field of vision, but he kept turning away. No matter which way she went, she never even got a look at his face. It was as if he could predict her decisions before she made them. She was so excited, though. Here was Ron, not dead. But he was mad at her.

"Big brother?" She whimpered, tears welling in her eyes. She was suddenly angry that he would ignore her so. She didn't mean for him to fall, why was he being so mean?

She struck out at Ron, only to find that he dodged her easily. She tried again. And she missed once more.

She started furiously swinging her fists, missing every time.

"Why won't you look at me!" She shouted.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry, okay! Just turn around!" She sat down hard on the ground. She pulled her knees to her chest and cried harder then she ever had. She was stuck in a scary place, with no obvious exit. The only one that could help her, had shunned her.

She felt arms around her, and thought that it was Ron.

"I am sorry," She mumbled into his shirt. Only, it wasn't Ron's shirt. She jumped out of the arms and shuffled backwards.

"Who- who are you?" Ron was still standing with his back to her, and this scary man had grabbed her.

He was tall, he had a ring in his eyebrow and black shaggy hair.

"I'm Eris. It's okay, little necromancer, I'm not here to hurt you, I'm here to help you." Ginny watched him warily.

"You talked before," She told him.

"Yes, that was me. What's your name, little one?" He spoke softly, so as not to scare her.

"Ginny, Ginny Weasley." She whispered.

"What's wrong with my brother? He wont talk to me." He looked sad then.

"Little Ginny, that's not your brother any more. It's merely a whisper of a memory." Ginny stared.

"What does that mean?" She asked.

"He died, little Ginny. He's gone now." Ginny's mouth gaped.

"No, no he isn't, he's standing right there, don't you see him? Look, I'll prove it too you," She got up and went to Ron.

"Ron, that silly man over there says your dead. Isn't that funny?" She tried to touch his back to get his attention. He took a step forward just as her hand nearly touched him.

She let her hand fall to the side, hurt. Why was he so angry? He didn't seem hurt. And there was a strange man here and he wasn't protecting her. She turned to face the man, who was still sitting cross legged on the floor, looking at her with sadness in his eyes.

"He's just mad at me because he fell. That's all, you'll see." She nodded her head furiously, as if it would help drive her point home.

"Big brother, I know you're angry, but I really am sorry! I'll do your chores for a whole week if you turn around?" She had tears in her eyes again. How could Ron just leave her to fend for herself?

"Two! I'll do them for two! And I'll tell mommy how nice you are to me!" He still didn't turn.

"Little Ginny, he will never turn to look at you. He has no face too look with." As soon as he said it, she realized that he was right. He hadn't been turning away, at all. His back simply went all the way around. She screamed.

"No, no, no, no, NO!" She threw herself to the ground furiously, beating her fists on the floor so hard it hurt.

She felt herself being picked up and fought harder.

This was just a bad dream. She would wake up any second, and she would go into her mommy and daddy's room, and mommy would make hot chocolate and tell her a story and tuck her into bed, telling her that bad things only happened in dreams.

"Little one, please listen." Though Ginny was fighting with all her might against him, he sounded completely calm. That fact, oddly, stopped her from struggling.

He sat her across from him.

"Your brother may be dead, but you can bring him back. Because you are a true necromancer, just like me." Ginny wiped her eyes.

"You keep saying nektromanceyer. What is that?" He smiled.

"Nec-ro-man-cer," He pronounced.

"Like I said, it makes you able to bring people back to life. There are only a few true necromancers left. You're the only one I've ever met, but I do know of two others. I could feel that your brother died. When I sensed that you had crossed into his greyscape, I was shocked to find another true necromancer." She only processed the first part.

"He can come back?" She asked excitedly.

When she thought back on this now, she knew that this was the first time Eris lied to her. And the last time he would show her such kindness.

"Yes, and I'll show you how."

And he did show her how. And many other things, besides. For nine years, Eris was her best friend. He taught her that she would need to imitate a heartbeat in Ron whenever he went to the hospital, or someone checked his pulse. He showed her which muscles to manipulate to make it seem like his heart was beating.

In the early days, she remembered Eris pondering if Ron would grow or not. She had long since realized that Ron was still dead. But she never brought it up with Eris. The knowledge that Ron was truly dead, and would never think for himself again, crushed Ginny. Her rock was Eris. But he was sly and everything he said could mean any number of things.

They soon realized that Ron was growing. Eris was fascinated.

"I've never heard of this happening. But of course, I've never heard of a necromancer holding one of the dead under their thrall for so long." He had said.

Ginny had smiled, feeling proud.

She had had a rough time in the beginning. Keeping herself and Ron moving all the time was exhausting. She made mistakes frequently.

Her Parent's thought that Ron had Narcolepsy, the way he would fall over, seemingly asleep. That suited Ginny just fine, really. She just had to be careful to keep his 'pulse' and breathing going whenever she accidentally let go of the thread.

She had met Eris every Saturday, if she wasn't at hogwarts. She would meet him just outside her family's wards. She almost always took Ron with her, to practice with Eris. She had to learn the fine art of sensing where Ron was, and what he had to be doing, without actually being near.

The first time Ginny had ever laid eyes on Harry Potter, she had never felt such mind numbing fear. What if he found out? He would get her locked up, that's what he would do. He was the one wizard that Ginny had been afraid of. Right from the point when Eris had told her to trust absolutely no one with her secret. Especially light wizards and witch's. Harry was the one person she had always associated with everything light and good. So she feared him. Eris had become the one she went to for everything. And she started to see him in a different light, one were they could run away together. Some part of her knew that it would never happen, but she couldn't help blushing whenever he came close.

Not long before her second year, Eris vanished. She remembered their last conversation, and she should have seen it coming.

"Next Saturday?" she asked, as she always did.

"Maybe," He said, disinterestedly.

"What?" Ginny asked, confused. His usual answer was, 'of course, little Ginny.'

"What does that mean?" She asked again. He glanced at her, scanning her face.

"It means, of course. As always, Ginny." The use of her name, without 'little,' in the front, should have tipped her off.

She knew something was wrong, but she never expected him to leave. He was her one solid thing. Her only support. The next Saturday, he wasn't there. Nor the next Saturday. She was crushed. Had he been discovered? Was he in azkaban? She worried no end, and her nerves were always on edge. If Eris was actually in azkaban, would they come for her next?

When Fred and George decided that it would be a great idea to rescue Harry from his house, Ginny couldn't think of anything for Ron to say that would change their minds.

When Harry arrived, Ginny was absolutely terrified. What the other's dismissed as her old childhood crush making her nervous, was actually much darker. But she let them think that. She even went as far as making Ron play it up. Telling Harry at every available moment all about Ginny's debilitating crush.

Ginny did her best to make Ron as repulsive as possible as soon as he met Harry, so that the boy would just leave. The opposite happened. Harry just wouldn't leave Ron alone.

Ginny eventually decided to just leave it be. She got used to Harry, slowly growing confident in her abilities, and in the fact that the only person to ever know about what had happened, would be Eris. And he was gone.

The beginning of her second year, she found that she was terribly lonely. While at school, she would write Eris letters. He would sometimes even reply. This year, though, she was to afraid to send him any.

She even went to Ron a few times, Making him hold her as she cried, made him tell her it would all be okay in the end. It never really helped.

So she would write in an old diary. She was shocked when it wrote back, but she took it as a blessing, a sign that someone was watching over her.

But it turned out, not so much. She ended up possessed, and trying to kill a heap of muggleborns.

Harry had, of course, come to the rescue. She thought for sure that this time, it was over. They would read her mind to try and figure out who possessed her, and they would get much more than they bargained for. But it never happened. No one ever spoke to her about it.

She began using Ron to get her necromancy books from Knockturn alley. She did feel bad, but she thought it better that he get the blame. If he were ever caught, he would be pinned as the necromancer, not her. Self preservation had become her number one priority. Her second, was learning as much as she could, as fast as she could.

And she did. She learned Latin through fourth year, and learned how to raise and control twenty dead. She mastered transfiguration and conjuration, so she could make her own dead attack animals.

Then in her fifth year, she discovered something that was sure to change her life, once again. The Great Harry Potter, was turning dark. He had given up on the light as she had all those years ago.

And she had told him everything. Well, almost everything. And he still held her close and told her it would be fine. And for the first time, Ginny believed it.

(A/N _so there you go. I went way out of my comfort zone with this. But I think I portrayed Ginny's short lived childish innocence pretty well for a first try. Tell me what you think? Reviewers get cookies.)_


	2. Azkaban raid

(_A/N This is the raid from Ginny's POV, this can NOT be read as a stand alone, you have to read Liquida Tenebris for this to make sense. Enjoy.)_

Ginny sat wringing her fingers nervously in You-Know-Who's own home. That in itself was enough to make her absolutely terrified. But that wasn't all. She was wearing deatheater robes and The mask she wore was half cut, revealing her mouth, as was Harry's. She was preparing herself mentally to go on a raid with said deatheaters. And the Dark Lord himself. And not just any raid, they were raiding Azkaban. Harry was seated next too her, looking decidedly more calm.

But she was doing this for a reason. She steeled her resolve, knowing that she would soon be seeing Eris again. For better or worse.

"Merlin, I hope he's ok." She was saying this more to herself, but Harry responded.

"How long have you known him?"

"I met him the very same day Ron died. Not ten minutes later." She smiled bitterly.

"He practically taught me everything I know. Until he disappeared. Though if he had have been caught for necromancy, he would have been kissed by the dementors already. I guess part of me knew that he had been caught. I had no idea what to do about it. Then I found you," Ginny smiled, and a look of realization fell over The Boy Who Lived's face.

"You're in love with him,"

Ginny smirked.

"How very astute of you, Harry. It only took you this long." She laughed softly.

"Psh, I knew all along." Harry grinned.

You-Know-Who then swept into the room then, turning her blood to ice. He was accompanied by who she thought was Lucius Malfoy, if the hair was anything to go by.

"Are you prepared to leave?" He asked, his gaze never leaving Harry. Ginny thought it odd, the way he looked at her best friend. Like he owned him. Or wanted too.

"Yes, my lord." A deep voice said from beside her, and she almost jumped. She knew it was Harry, though, and restrained herself from showing fear.

Lucius drew nearer, with what Ginny assumed was a portkey. Ginny watched Harry's snake, which was much to big for her tastes _thankyouverymuch, _climb up The Boy Who Lived's leg, as if it knew that they were about to leave. She hadn't heard Harry speak in parseltongue, and the knowledge that the snake was intelligent made her even more wary of it, if that was possible.

She and Harry placed there hands on the portkey, and she felt the sensation of being yanked through a piece of pipe by her belly button. She hated the feeling.

When they landed, Ginny was not prepared for the sudden weight on her shoulder. Apparently, The Boy Who Lived was rubbish with using portkeys. He was using her to keep him upright. Ginny cringed when everyone turned too look at them, Harry still stumbling ridiculously all over himself.

The small redhead, well not red head, anymore, since the Dark Lord himself had changed her hair color for the raid, watched the expression on You-Know-Who's face carefully. The most obvious sentiment was exasperation, though under that was what seemed to be amusement. Ginny started at that. She didn't think the man capable of seeing humor in a situation.

Harry bowed slowly to the Dark Lord, looking appropriately embarrassed.

"This man you see here is our newest addition. His name is Tom." Ginny stared in shock upon hearing this 'name,' she knew it was You-Know-Who's real name, after her second year. Harry seemed just as surprised, but neither of them said anything about it.

"The woman is his sister, Maria. She will be joining us for the raid. Now, two to a boat. Maria, Tom, you're with me."

Ginny then realized that there were many boats lining the shore of the beach she had obviously landed on, though she had not noticed them earlier. She was too busy watching He-Who-Must-Be-Named. She didn't show her surprise, though. She didn't want to gain You-Know-Who's attention.

She and Harry followed the billowing cloak that belonged to the Dark Lord obediently.

Once they were seated in the boat, with Harry's snake to close for comfort she might add, Harry crossed his legs with much more theatrics than necessary, and began talking in a ridiculous accent.

"So," He began,

"How long are we going to have the pleasure of traveling with you?"

Ginny noticed that he seemed to be really at ease with the Dark Lord, almost oddly so.

"An hour, at least." You-Know-Who replied. His face appeared passive, but Ginny spotted the quick flash and amusement once more, and something else she could only identify as genuine affection.

OoOoOo

Three awkward unfinished conversations later, Ginny noticed the increasingly nervous look on Harry's face, and watched him curiously.

"Err, I don't want to alarm you, but were about to enter what looks to be a giant washing machine," Harry said suddenly, and Ginny's head snapped forward. They were definitely headed for some seriously choppy sea. Choppy enough to kill you, no doubt.

"It seems that way," The Dark Lord replied, nonplused.

"And you're not going to do anything?" Ginny squeaked, completely forgetting her fear of You-Know-Who.

"I already have, calm yourself." Just as he said this, the incredibly tall waves hit them. Ginny threw her hands up to block the impact.

It never came. She slowly, nervously, removed her arms from her face.

And she was inside the wave. Under the water. Completely surrounded by it. She could she fish and seaweed being swept about madly, as if caught in a hurricane. Ginny took a breath experimentally, and found that she could breath inside the water, as well.

It was over quickly, and from beside her, she heard Harry breathe;

"That was wicked,"

She nodded enthusiastically, expressing her agreement.

Once again, Ginny saw the flash of affection in the Dark Lord's eyes, and she wondered if Harry noticed it. She assumed that he was as clueless as he usually was.

OoOoO

it seemed to take another hour to reach the prison, and as Ginny looked up at the tremendous building, her heart jumped. Eris was in there. Somewhere. And she was going to save him. She bounced on the balls of her feet and wobbled slightly as she remembered that she was on a boat and that she should sit down. Come to think of it, she didn't recall standing up.

"How are we getting in?" Harry said from beside her.

"We will be scaling the side," The Dark Lord replied. Ginny turned to face The Boy Who Lived then, watching as his face lit up with suppressed laughter.

"Well, it looks completely unscaleable, really. Why didn't we bring brooms or something?" Harry, once again, appeared to be holding back a fit of laughter.

"No magically enchanted items work here, unless permitted."

The Chosen one stared in obvious confusion, and Ginny wondered what he was unsure about this time. She loved him, truly, but he was as dumb as a bag of bricks most days.

"Does that mean we're going to be using good old fashioned fisticuffs to win this battle?" He said finally, and both Ginny and the Dark Lord stared at him blankly.

"Pardon?" You-Know-Who was the first to ask what the hell Harry was on about.

"Wands. Aren't they enchanted?" Harry asked, looking perplexed. The Dark Lord sighed loudly.

"Yes, but its rather different. A wand is directly connected to a persons magical core. While other enchanted items, such as a portkey or a broom, can be slightly affected by a person's core, they are run by outside magic. Therefore, they can be disrupted by outside forces."

Harry looked slightly embarrassed as the Dark Lord explained.

"You don't pay much attention to magical theory, do you, Tom." Ginny said, deciding it was a good time to tease the poor bastard, because hey, why not?

Once again, Harry looked confused, and Ginny held back a laugh. He had obviously forgotten that his name was supposed to be Tom.

"Well, Maria," He said finally, but extra emphasis on 'Maria,"

"lets see you concentrate on school work with a crazy Dark Lord trying to kill you." He gestured to You-Know-Who, who was ignoring their bickering completely.

"scandendum verticalem," The Dark Lord said under his breath, and began to simply walk up the side of the building, with an angry snake hanging from his neck, obviously trying desperately to hold on. The deatheaters followed suit, looking rather impressive as they scaled the building.

"Well, that's cool and all, but I have no idea how to use that spell," Harry stated, and the small non red head turned and looked at him.

"Oh, I do. Fred and George used to do it all the time, to terrify me while I was sleeping." Ginny pictured her brothers both standing outside her window, though her room was hardly on the ground floor.

She pointed her wand at The Boy Who Lived, and sniggered quietly as he looked over himself, obviously waiting to feel different. When he realized that wasn't going to happen, he attempted to scale the wall. To his obvious surprise, it worked.

Ginny followed behind him, feeling nervous and wary once again.

Upon reaching the top, the Dark Lord looked at her for the second time that night.

"Maria, this would be an appropriate time to cast your patronus."

Ginny took a steadying breath, and thought of the times when Eris had actually taken the time to hold her when she cried, or actually laughed at her stupid jokes.

She quietly conjured her patronus, and watched as her mare took the lead.

They all moved forward as one, and Ginny noticed that almost all of the daeatheaters were shooting glances at Harry. She couldn't see their expressions, though it seemed that they were jealous.

"Arm yourselves," The Dark Lord said, startling Ginny slightly.

Every deatheater she could see instantly drew their wands.

Before the guards below even had time to look up, four had fallen dead.

As soon as she reached the ground, she bolted off, to impatient to wait until the end of the raid. She heard footsteps falling fast behind her, and she assumed it was Harry, or rather, hoped, but she didn't take the time to look.

Upon reaching the cells, she searched them manically for any sign of her Eris. She was vaguely aware that she was making each prisoner that saw her go crazy at the prospect of escaping. Obviously, the deatheater apparel wasn't helpful to her cause.

"Gi- Maria!" She ignored Harry's voice, though it was obviously frantic. She had more important things to worry about.

Not three seconds later, she felt a hand on her shoulder, and she spun around.

"Why don't we just use the Patronus?" Harry said, releasing his hold on her shoulder. She giggled rather loudly and wondered why she hadn't thought of that. And where was her patronus anyway? She noticed the Stag prancing about behind the Boy Who Lived and decided it didn't matter.

"Of course, Harry! Why didn't I think of that?" she voiced her previous thoughts out loud, and realized with a start that she hadn't called Harry 'Tom.'

"Take me too Eris Jager," Harry asked the patronus, and all thoughts of calling the Chosen One by the wrong name fled her mind completely.

Ginny pelted after the Stag, which seemed to be speeding up, though she didn't mind.

An incredibly short time later, the patronus came to a stop in front of a cell, which Ginny instantly dropped in front of, searching desperately for Eris. And there he was. Right in front of her eyes. Finally.

"Eris," She whispered, almost reverently. The scraggly man before her shifted and looked up at her.

"Who are you?" His voice was raspy, and Ginny imagined that it was because it was unused.

"Ginny. It's Ginny. I came to get you out." Ginny let free a brilliant smile, though she didn't think that he had seen it.

"Little Ginny, what have you done to yourself?" His voice was harsh, and she wasn't sure if it was just because he hadn't used his voice in a while.

What did he have to be angry about? She gone through a lot to come and rescue him.

"What? What do you mean?" She asked.

"You come here wearing the mask of a deatheater, and you don't know what I'm talking about?" He got to his knees and came towards her, his arm reaching for her mask. Ginny flinched but didn't move out of the way. He pulled the mask sharply from her face and threw it too the side.

He grabbed her chin and tilted her face side to side.

"You don't look the same." He stated.

"Neither do you," She spat back, feeling slightly angry. Why was he being nasty? He should know that she would have never joined the deatheaters.

"It's an illusion. I'm not a deatheater, Eris. I came here with my friend, who made a deal with You-Know-Who."

Eris stared at her for a long while, before a slight smile crossed his features.

"I missed you, little one."

Ginny's face lit up, and she stood up swiftly.

"I missed you too, Eris."

She raised her wand to the cell and yelled as loud as she could over the din that she had only just noticed.

"bombarda maxima!" The cell door burst open, and Ginny almost laughed at how absurdly easy it was.

Eris stood and came to stand beside her.

"I have to put the mask back on. Some of the deatheaters might recognize me," She didn't wait for him to reply, instead, she picked up the bone white mask and placed it back on her face, feeling distinctly safer.

She had noticed that Harry had laid waste to a reasonable number of guards. He was doing just fine on his own, but she felt the need to help him, regardless.

"We should help. What about the dementors?" She asked.

Eris nodded slightly and took Ginny's hand in his own. Together, they called fifteen dementors onto the last remaining guard, as well as the other escaped prisoner. She was going to take no chances with Eris' or Harry's, safety.

"Harry," Ginny called, and the masked man-child turned to face her.

"Thank-you," She smiled widely.

"Hey, anything for you, Gin." Harry replied.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Eris." He added, looking over at the man who, finally, stood beside her.

She looked up at Eris, and watched as he stonily ignored Harry. She would definitely have to find out what that was about.

"Right. Erm. Shall we go then?" Harry asked, rubbing his hands together anxiously. He turned back the way they came, and Ginny and Eris followed, with the other necromancer still glaring at Harry's back.


End file.
